All My Heart
by Alex118
Summary: A story about Helena and my oc Alex and how they met this is a oneshot but i will write more stories for these two later enjoy.


All My Heart

A Dead or Alive Fan Fic

By Alex Breslin

Disclaimer

I do not own Dead or Alive or anything made by techmo

This a story about me and Helena

and this is a oneshot for now

All My Heart

Alex sits on a hillside watching the sun set thinking over everything he'd been through in his life

from being and super solider to seeing his family killed right in front of him. So caught up in his

own thoughts he didn't even notice that Helena was right behind him. "Hey" she said in a hushed

tone. "Hey Helena I didn't see you there." The two of them meet a year ago while Helena was

trying to find out where Donovan was making his man made monsters. Alex couldn't help but

stare at the lovely women. When the two of them met Alex was hunting the monster that took

his family away from him. _One year earlier_ Alex was tracking a gang member who was working

for Titian the monster he'd been hunting for seven years. He grabbed the gang member by the

neck and slammed him into a brick wall. " Hey man let me go !" he screamed Alex sighed and

said " look I just need you to tell me where your boss is and I'll let you go." " Look kid if you don't

let me go I'll kill you right here !" Alex began to laugh "What is so funny." Alex stopped laughing

"The fact that you think you can hurt me." "If you don't" Alex squeezed his hand "Can't breath."

The man said in a panic "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or am I going to have to

rip you limb from limb!" The man gave in "Alright I give I give" Alex let go "Speak" he said

"OK he's in the old factory outside of town but Mr. Donovan doesn't like people messing with

his plans." Helena was listening to them talk. "Who the hell is this Donovan I am looking for

Titian." the man's eyes widened "you mean that guy that's been giving the boss his new pets."

"Yep that sounds like who I'm after thank you." Alex let him go and said "you can go now."

The man ran away and Helena was in shock here she was trying to find out where Donovan

was getting his monsters and this kid who looked about 17 had just beaten her to the punch

"You know I can see you right?" Alex said to her. Helena didn't know what to say but then

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Alex Breslin." he said calmly and took a bow

Helena just stood there not quite sure what to say but she quickly thought of what to say

"My name is Helena Douglas." she said Alex looked at her she the most beautiful woman

he had ever seen and that was saying something "May I then ask what a lovely woman like

yourself is doing here?" Helena to her own surprise was blushing and then took a look at

the young man in front of her he was her height he had brown eyes brown hair and was

really well toned and she found her face was getting redder and redder and she said "I could ask

the same of the handsome young man in front of me." It was Alex's turn to blush but he quickly

recovered and said "Me ? I'm just looking for the monster who is responsible for taking something

from me. What about you?" Helena looked into his eyes and saw the same look of pain in his eyes

that she saw in her own "I guess I could say the same." They looked that each other but before they

could say anything else a group of Donovan's men attacked them. They fought them side by side

until all of them were down then Alex looked at Helena and said "We make a good team."

Helena had to agree they worked really well together never before had she fought this well with a

partner. The two of them decided to work together from then on. After two weeks Alex and Helena

became friends and trusted each other so much so that Alex told Helena he's biggest secret .

They were at a park and Alex made sure they were alone. "Ok Helena there is something I need to

show you but don't freak out ok ?" She nodded and Alex then took of his shirt and showed Helena his

super human powers. The first thing he showed her was his war blades which were green crystal like

blades that were about a meter in length. The next thing was his cyber wings same colour as his war

blades they came out of his back. Helena then ask him to stop and tell her how he got all these powers.

Alex told her in a pained voice " After my parents were killed by Titian I was taken to a military base

where I found out that my parents were super soldiers from a top secret program called the sentinel

program a world wide military force made to counter Titian and his followers my DNA was modified

so I could access the powers in my genetic code. The training was hell but after it was done I went to

my families graves and swore to then and to god that I would avenge their deaths and I've been hunting Titian since then for seven years since." Tears then started to roll down his face and he turned

away from Helena but she just held him tightly and said " shh it's alright ." They sat like that for hours

until it got dark them Helena said " come on let's go home." The next morning Helena awoke to Alex

making her breakfast. " Alex you didn't have to do that." " I know but this just my way of saying thanks for letting me stay here and for being a great friend." Helena blushed at this and the two of them

ate breakfast then Alex got a call from a source that the factory was indeed where Donovan was getting his monsters and the pair set off and destroyed it taking Titian down in the process. Alex then

headed to his families graves and told them they could now rest in peace. After that Alex and Helena

were inseparable and were getting very close._ Present day_ Helena and Alex were lying down together

and then Helena spoke " Alex can I tell you something ?" " You know you can tell me anything Helena

." "Ok umm you know this has been the best year of my life and I have you to thank for that ."

" Thanks Helena that means a lot." "What no that's not what I wanted to tell you." " Then what ?"

Helena got nervous " I wanted to tell you that I … I I" " You what ?" Helena then wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into a deep long kiss when it was over she said " I love you Alex."

" I love you too Helena." " Really ?" " Yes with all my heart."


End file.
